Pierwsza miłość Naru
Pierwsza miłość Naru (jap. 流れ星に願いを！なるちゃんの純愛 Nagareboshi ni negai wo! Naru-chan no jun'ai, ang. Wish Upon a Shooting Star! Naru's Pure Love) – 23 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym po raz pierwszy widzimy Kunzite'a. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 22 sierpnia 1992 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się na basenie, gdzie Usagi oddaje się chlapaniu, a Naru rozmyślaniu. Naru zwierza się przyjaciółce ze swych uczuć, jakimi darzy pana Sanjōin. Usagi starając się jej to wyperswadować sprawia, że dziewczyna odchodzi. Podczas szybko zwołanej narady, Czarodziejki zastanawiają się, co mogą zrobić z tym problemem. W końcu ustalają, że jedna z nich musi wyznać Naru prawdę. Usagi jako jej najbliższa przyjaciółka zgłasza się na ochotnika. Tymczasem w Królestwie Ciemności aż wrze. Królowa Beryl jest rozwścieczona niesubordynacją Nephrite'a, co bardzo cieszy Zoisite'a, który spiskuje przeciwko mu razem ze swoim mistrzem i kochankiem Kunzite. Nephrite tymczasem rezygnuje z pozyskiwania energii, by móc skupić się na poszukiwaniu Srebrnego Kryształu. By ułatwić sobie zadanie, przy pomocy swoich mocy stwarza Czarny Kryształ, który ma pomóc w odnalezieniu srebrnego. Okazuje się, że kryształ reaguje na Naru... Tymczasem Usagi zdecydowanie i determinację, by wyznać przyjaciółce prawdę, traci już pod drzwiami jej mieszkania. W ostatniej chwili postanawia pójść po radę do Motokiego. Na miejscu spotyka także Mamoru i zostaje zaproszona przez Motokiego na herbatę. Dołącza również Mamoru. Po omówieniu problemu i znalezieniu rozwiązania, Usagi jest tak szczęśliwa, że zamawia mnóstwo jedzenia. Usagi wraca pod mieszkanie Naru i gdy dziewczyna wychodzi, szybko mówi jej, że nie powinna się z spotykać z panem Sanjōinem, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź, znika. Naru jest przygnębiona, gdyż kocha Nephrite'a, a tymczasem najbliższa przyjaciółka każe jej z nim zerwać. Tymczasem do domu Naru dzwoni wyżej wymieniony i umawia się z nią w parku Sankazu. Podczas spotkania Nephrite "przypadkiem" wspomina o srebrnym krysztale, mówiąc też, że jest mu on potrzebny, by wyjść z kłopotów. Dziewczyna chcąc mu pomóc, kradnie ze swojego domu niezwykle cenny kryształ, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób pomaga ukochanemu. Tymczasem Usagi z Luną wybierają się znowu do domu Naru, gdyż kotka chce się upewnić, czy Naru zrozumiała ich ostrzeżenie. Po drodze spotykają mamę Naru, która zrozpaczona opowiada o dziwnym zachowaniu córki. Gdy Usagi słyszy, z kim poszła na spotkanie, jak najszybciej biegnie do parku. Tymczasem kryształ przyniesiony przez Naru, nie jest tym srebrnym kryształem, jakiego poszukują siły zła. Jednak czarny kryształ wciąż pokazuje na Naru. Nephrite zaintrygowany tym, chce zabrać Naru ze sobą. Pojawia się jednak Usagi, już jako Sailor Moon i nawiązuje z demonem walkę. Jednak w pojedynkę nie ma szans pokonać kogoś o sile Nephrite'a. Na szczęście pojawiają się pozostałe czarodziejki i przejmują inicjatywę. Gdy Usagi rzuca swoją tiarą, by zadać ostateczny cios, Naru własnym ciałem osłania swego ukochanego. Nephrite jest nie mniej wstrząśnięty niż dziewczyny. Tuż przed uderzeniem diademu Usagi udaje się go zatrzymać. Tymczasem atakuje demon nasłany na Nephrite'a, by go szpiegować. Demon myli Srebrny Kryształ z Czarnym Kryształem i próbuje go odebrać. Ten trafia w ręce Naru. Gdy demon atakuje, Nephrite ratuje Naru przed niechybną śmiercią. Demon nazywa go zdrajcą i postanawia zabić. Jednak przy pomocy czarodziejek zostaje zniszczony. Nephrite odchodzi, wyjawiając jednocześnie, co stanie się, jeśli Królestwo Ciemności zdobędzie Srebrny Kryształ. Odcinek kończy się niemą prośbą Usagi, że jeśli Nephrite naprawdę coś czuje do Naru, to niech przejdzie na stronę dobra lub przynajmniej przestanie czynić zło. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Luna – Keiko Han * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Naru Ōsaka – Shino Kakinuma * Motoki Furuhata – Hiroyuki Satō * Królowa Beryl – Keiko Han * Nephrite – Katsuji Mori * Zoisite – Keiichi Nanba * Kunzite – Kazuyuki Sogabe * Yasha – Noriko Uemura * Matka Naru – Michiko Abe Galeria Zapowiedź odc23.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep23_1.jpg Ep23_2.jpg Ep23_3.jpg Ep23_4.jpg Ep23_5.jpg Ep23_6.jpg Ep23_7.jpg Ep23_8.jpg Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii en:Wish Upon a Shooting Star! Naru's Pure Love de:Narus erste Liebe